Miś Goryczek/Transkrypt
Tom: Zdradzę wam pewien mój sekret. Dodaję do czekolady śmietanę, żeby uzyskać idealnie aksamitną konsystencję, i przez minutę mieszam, aż składniki się połączą. Alya: Naprawdę uwielbiam te lekcje gotowania z twoim tatą. Marinette: On też je lubi. Chloé: Czy oni sądzą, że będę brudzić sobie ręce gotowaniem, jak jakimś błotem? Jak chcę zjeść croissanta, wysyłam po niego służbę. Rose: Chloé, on wcale nie robi croissantów, tylko makaroniki. Tom: Trzeba energicznie kręcić nadgarstkiem, ale też nie za szybko, bo można się ochlapać. Chloé: Ochlapać moje firmowe spodnie? Czy to ma być żart? Tom: Spójrzcie na tę wspaniałą masę. Rose: Wygląda pięknie. Tom: Teraz chłodzimy ją przez pół godziny. Marinette? Marinette: Słucham? Tom: Mogłabyś to wstawić do lodówki w szkolnym bufecie, proszę? A ja w międzyczasie wytłumaczę klasie, jak ubija się pianę z białek. Marinette: Nie ma sprawy. Tikki: Hej, mogę spróbować? Marinette: Jeszcze nie, Tikki, nie bądź taka pazerna na słodkości. Tikki, kryj się. Caline: Proszę spokojnie, wychodzimy jeden za drugim, i nie stajemy. Tom: To chyba próba ewakuacji. Pan Damocles: Otóż jakiś mądrala wpadł na pomysł, żeby wezwać straż pożarną. Dziewczyna: Ale numer. Pan Damocles: Ktoś spośród was uważa za zabawne tracenie czasu służb ratowniczych. Strażak: Właściwie, jeśli pan pozwoli, to… Pan Damocles: Chwileczkę. Chcę, żeby winowajca pana przeprosił. Marinette: Jestem pewna, że to Chloé. Widziałam, jak gdzieś dzwoniła, tuż przed uruchomieniem alarmu. Alya: Widziałaś ją z telefonem, ale to nie jest żaden dowód. Chloé: Przepraszam, panie dyrektorze? Pan Damocles: Tak, panienko Bourgeois? Chloé: Jedna uczennica opuściła klasę, zanim usłyszeliśmy alarm. To musiała być ona. Pan Damocles: Doprawdy? Kto to był? Chloé: Sprawdźmy, co ma na usprawiedliwienie. Słuchamy cię, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Pan Damocles: Marinette, masz coś do powiedzenia kapitanowi straży? Adrien: Chwila! Bardzo przepraszam, ale to nie mogła być Marinette. Po co przerywałaby lekcję gotowania swojego taty? Alya: A ja mogę zaświadczyć, że Marinette nawet nie wzięła telefonu, kiedy wyszła z sali. Strażak: Panie dyrektorze, ja naprawdę muszę już… Pan Damocles: Jeszcze chwileczkę. Jesteśmy bardzo blisko odkrycia prawdy. Chloé: Wszyscy wiedzą, że to nie mogłam być ja. Marinette: Nie pozwolę jej się z tego wywinąć, muszę powiedzieć… Adrien: Daj spokój, Marinette. Nie mamy pewności, że to ona. Alya: On ma rację. Nie zniżajmy się do jej poziomu. Strażak: Ja naprawdę muszę już iść, zadzwońcie po mnie, jak go znajdziecie. Pan Damocles: Dobrze. Skoro nikt się nie przyznaje, cała szkoła zostanie ukarana. Chloé: Że co?! Nie jestem pewna czy mój tatuś będzie zachwycony, że zostałam niewinnie ukarana. Pan Damocles: O nie, proszę, nie zawracaj głowy burmistrzowi! Wszyscy zostaną ukarani, z wyjątkiem panienki Bourgeois. Chloé: Tak o wiele lepiej. Pan Damocles: W ten sposób karzemy wszystkich, którzy marnują czas straży pożarnej. Strażak: Doskonale! Pa! Alya: Zauważyłaś, co się wydarzyło? Marinette: Oczywiście, Adrien szeptał mi do ucha. Alya: Dziewczyno, słabo z tobą. Chloé: Nie widzisz, że usiłuję się zrelaksować? Idź zamiatać gdzie indziej, ty kopciuchu! Adrieniś! Jasne, że to ja zadzwoniłam po straż pożarną, i co z tego? Adrien: Nie obchodzi cię, że przez ciebie wszyscy mamy karę? Chloé: Nie. Nic a nic. Byli tacy chętni do brudzenia się przy ciasteczkach, równie dobrze mogą brudzić się przy sprzątaniu. Powinni mi jeszcze podziękować. Adrien: '''Chloé. Od jak dawna się przyjaźnimy? '''Chloé: Właściwie to jeszcze od piaskownicy, mój Adrieniśku. Adrien: Więc, bardzo mi przykro, ale nie mogę trzymać z kimś, kto tak traktuje ludzi. Trzeba być miłym dla innych. Chloé: E... Miłym? Adrien: Tak. Miłym. To nie takie trudne. Lokaj Jean: Panienka wygląda dziś na bardzo zasmuconą. Chloé: Adrien powiedział, że muszę być miła dla innych, albo zerwie naszą znajomość. Jean Michel, jak on mógł powiedzieć mi coś takiego? Lokaj Jean: Mam na imię… Nieważne. Może panience poprawi humor Pan Przytulaśny?Jeżeli tylko panienka pozwoli, chętnie pomogę uratować przyjaźń z Adrienem. Chloé: Dlaczego miałbyś to dla mnie zrobić, Jean Jacques? Lokaj Jean: Bo właśnie na tym polega bycie miłym, panienko. Chloé: Oooo… Lokaj Jean: Na pewno panienka pamięta czasy, gdy była jeszcze mała, i Pan Przytulaśny zawsze był receptą na wszelkie smutki. Pan Przytulaśny nauczy panienkę, jak być miłym. Chloé: Już sobie przypomniałam, Jean Luc! Adrienisiek przekona się, że potrafię być bardzo miła! Marinette: A to jest biżuteria, którą sama zrobiłam. Rose: Prześliczne korale. Alya: Uwaga! Nie ruszać się! To zdjęcie przyda się na profilowe do twojego przyszłego bloga, co nie? Chloé. Marinette: Czego ta jędza od nas chce? Alya: Chloé zaprasza mnie na imprezę. Rose: Mnie też. Juleka: Mnie też. Myléne: Mnie też. Rose: Ale miło z jej strony. Marinette: „Chloé” i „miło” razem w tym samym zdaniu? To pomyłka! Myléne: Może ktoś zhakował jej telefon? Marinette: Ja nie dostałam zaproszenia. Alya: W takim razie to na pewno jest Chloé. Chloé: Ale piekarzównę też?! Lokaj Jean: Jeśli pytasz Pana Przytulasa, tak. Marinette: Fuj! Zaprosiła mnie! Rose: Ale ekstra! Będziemy się super bawić! Marinette: Zaraz! Macie zamiar do niej iść?! Myléne: Pewnie chce nas przeprosić za tę sytuację. Może jednak jest miła. Tam gdzieś, w głębi serca? Marinette: Chloé? To chodzące przeciwieństwo uprzejmości! Jak chcecie, to sobie idźcie, ale na mnie nie liczcie! Alya: To Nino. Idzie na imprezę z Adrienem. Marinette: OK! Tak, macie rację, trzeba dać Chloé jeszcze jedną szansę! Władca Ciem: Najbardziej złośliwa dziewucha w całym Paryżu organizuje imprezę? Co za doskonała pożywka dla negatywnych emocji! Leć do niej, moja mała Akumo! Znalezienie ofiary na tym przyjęciu to będzie bułka z masłem! Lokaj Jean: Panienka powinna zejść na dół i powitać gości, dziękując im za przybycie uściskiem i buziakiem. Chloé: Żartujesz sobie Jean Claude? Miałabym pozwolić, żeby ich policzki dotknęły moich? Lokaj Jean: Tak właśnie postąpiłby Pan Przytulaśny. W ten sposób udowodnisz swojemu przyjacielowi, Adrienowi, że potrafisz być miła. Marinette: Ta cała impreza jest naprawdę dziwna. Adrien: Znam Chloé już od wielu lat. Czasami potrafi być nawet spoko. Chloé: Adrieniiiś! Co sądzisz o mojej imprezce? Miło z mojej strony, co? Adrien: Doskonały pomysł. Rose: Hejka. Kim: Hej Chloé. Max: Wielkie dzięki za zaproszenie. Alya: Szkoda, że nie nagrałam tych czułości. Marinette: Nie pogrążaj mnie. Chloé: Dobra, Adrien jest zadowolony, mogę już być sobą? Lokaj Jean: Jeżeli mógłbym coś doradzić, to żeby udowodnić swoje dobre intencje, powinna panienka się przejść i sprawdzić czy wszyscy goście dobrze się bawią. Chloé: Niby dlaczego mam to zrobić, Jean Marc? Lokaj Jean: Ponieważ tak by postąpił Pan Przytulaśny. Chloé: Dobra, w porządku, niech ci będzie. Jak się bawisz, drogi kolego? Myléne: Od tego tańczenia chce mi się pić. Wiesz może gdzie jest lód? Chloé: A skąd mam wiedzieć? Nie jestem tu służącą. Sama sobie szukaj lodu. A skoro ci tak gorąco, to lepiej zdejmij ten obleśny sweter. Wrzuć go do kosza, gdzie jego miejsce. Władca Ciem: Wiedziałem, że nie trzeba będzie długo czekać. Chloé: Ja tylko żartowałam, piękny sweterek. Zaraz ci przyniosę lód. Władca Ciem: Co ty wyprawiasz, panno Bourgeois? Gdzie twoje naturalne okrucieństwo, na które liczyłem? Marinette: To całe zaprzyjaźnianie się Chloé z nami to jakaś granda, robi to, żeby zaimponować Adrienowi. Alya: Ale zabawne, mówi to dziewczyna, która nie chciała iść na imprezę, dopóki nie okazało się, że będzie Adrien. Marinette: Nie porównuj mnie z tą kłamczuchą. Kim: Chloé, zgodzisz się zatańczyć z przystojniakiem? Chloé: Bardzo chętnie. A gdzie on jest? Tutaj jesteś, cześć przystojniaku. Alya: Idź i go spytaj, śmiało. Marinette: Co? Adriena? Nie, chyba zwariowałaś. Adrien: Cześć Marinette. Chcesz zatańczyć? Chloé: Co?! Chyba zaraz zemdleję. Kim: Dzięki. Też nieźle radzisz sobie na parkiecie. Adrien: '''Widzisz? Dzisiaj Chloé przeszła samą siebie. '''Chloé: Nie pozwolę jej przytulać Adriena pod moim dachem! Kim: Hej! Piosenka się nie skończyła! Lokaj Jean: Jeśli mogę doradzić, to powinna panienka… Chloé: Z drogi Jean Jacques! Lokaj Jean: O, bardzo cię proszę, Chloé. Jesteś taką dobrą, miłą dziewczynką. Pan Przytulaśny jest z ciebie dumny. Kim: Hej, Chloé, to jest twój miś? Chloé: Mam dość twojego głupiego miśka, twoich głupich rad, i ciebie też, Jean czy jakie inne głupie masz imię! Lokaj Jean: Ale panienko, ja tylko próbowałem ci pomóc. Chloé: Zapomnij już o panience, zapomnij o pomocy, i zapomnij o wszystkim. Właśnie zostałeś zwolniony! Wynocha stąd! Władca Ciem: Wiedziałem, że to się musi dobrze skończyć. Witaj, Misiu Goryczku. Jestem Władca Ciem. Zawsze miałeś taki wspaniały wpływ na Chloé, ale od tej chwili możesz mieć zły wpływ na tę dziewczynę. I na wszystkich wokół również. Miś Goryczek: Z najwyższą przyjemnością, mój panie. Byłaś bardzo niegrzeczna, Chloéiśka. Pan Przytulaśny nie jest z ciebie dumny, i dlatego zostaniesz ukarana! Sabrina: Chodź tutaj, Chloé. Chloé: Sabrina?! Co w ciebie wstąpiło?! Sabrina: Chcę ci poczesać włosy. Obiecuję, nie będzie bolało. Chloé: Nie dotykaj mnie! Kim: Jeśli włos jej z głowy spadnie, to ja się z tobą policzę! Miś Goryczek: '''Ooo, jaki dżentelmen. Miś Goryczek jest pod wrażeniem rycerza w lśniącej zbroi. '''Marinette: Chyba wypiłam za dużo soku, muszę lecieć! Na razie! Adrien: Nie ma sprawy. Też mam coś do załatwienia. Na razie! Sabrina: Chloé. Chloé: Nie zbliżaj się do mnie! Sabrina: Dlaczego? Co się stało? Chloé: Kim! Masz coś zrobić! Kim: Masz ochotę zatańczyć, Chloé? Marinette: Tikki, muszę się przemienić! Szkoda, że przerwałam taniec z Adrienem. Czułam się jakbyśmy tańczyli w obłokach, co za nieziemskie uczucie, takie jakby… Tikki: Marinette, skup się! Marinette: OK. Wracam na ziemię! Tikki, kropkuj! Ha! Chloé: Oszalałeś?! Puść mnie, brutalu, zepsujesz mi fryzurę! Miś Goryczek: Mam nadzieję, że się dobrze bawisz, Chloéiśka. Chloé: Można wiedzieć co tak późno?! Czarny Kot: Ten parkiet jest wyjątkowo śliski. Biedronka: Wszyscy na bok, natychmiast! Czarny Kot: Uwaga! Max i Miś Goryczek: Co powiecie na zabawę w latające krzesła? Alya: Biedronka? Co się stało? Ivan: Czarny Kot? Czarny Kot: Gdzie on zwiał? Biedronka: Ej, co ty wyprawiasz? O nie! Władca Ciem: Misiu Goryczku, jeśli chcesz dalej się w to bawić, masz dla mnie zdobyć Miraculum Biedronki. Miś Goryczek: Ooo, ładne kolczyki. Biedronka: Czarny Kocie, to ja! Przestań! Czarny Kot: KOTAKLIZM! Chloé: Łapy przy sobie, Kocie. Biedronka: Dziękuję. Chloé: Hej, byłam bardzo miła, prawda? Widzieliście, nie? Co za lamusy. Biedronka: SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Widelec? Miś Goryczek: Wstrętna smarkula. Chloé: To wariatka, gdyby nie ja, byłoby po niej. Biedronka: O już wiem! Chloé: Dość tego! Miś Goryczek: A fe, niegrzeczna Biedronka! Biedronka: Chloé, byłabyś tak miła... Chloé: Oczywiście, Biedronko! Miś Goryczek: Co się dzieje? Czarny Kot: Biedronka? Co ty robisz? Biedronka: Nic takiego, tylko ratuję ci skórę, z pomocą naszej nowej kumpeli. Miś Goryczek: Oddajcie mi Miracula! Jeszcze z wami nie skończyłem! Biedronka: Uważaj pod nogi, Kocie. Miś Goryczek: Wstrętny, podły Kot! Czarny Kot: Raczej nie będzie z nim problemów. Miś Goryczek: Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! Puszczaj! Puszczaj! Biedronka: Koniec twoich rządów, Akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię. Pa, pa, miły motylku. NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Wielkie dzięki za pomoc. To było… naprawdę miłe! Chloé: No wiem, nawet bardzo. Lokaj Jean: Panienko, kompletnie nie pamiętam, co się tutaj wydarzyło. Chloé: Tak w skrócie: ty byłeś zły, a ja cię uratowałam. W ogóle gdyby nie ja, Biedronka i Czarny Kot nie daliby rady. Jestem lepszą superbohaterką niż wy. Nie potrzebuję nawet specjalnego wdzianka. Czarny Kot: Muszę już spadać! Biedronka: Tak, ja też! Chloé: I wiesz co? Czuję nagły przypływ łaskawości. Ta twoja teoria, żeby być miłą, właściwie to chyba nawet ma sens. Zdecydowałam, że jednak cię nie zwolnię. Lokaj Jean: Panienka jest bardzo miła. Chloé: Przypilnuj, żeby goście nie uciekli, Jean Baptis. Nie mogą przegapić następnych atrakcji! Władca Ciem: Biedronko, gdyby nikt ci nie pomógł, zmiażdżyłbym cię jak marnego robaka! Radzę ci bardzo uważać. Twój koniec zbliża się już wielkimi krokami! Tom: Doskonale, kochani! Naprawdę świetnie się spisaliście. Adrien: Bardzo miło, że zaprosiłaś tu tatę Marinette. Chloé: Wiem, wiem. Teraz już nikt nie będzie miał pretensji, że wezwałam straż pożarną, jestem już bardzo miła. Zauważyłeś Adrieniśku? Nawet Biedronka tak powiedziała. Jean Pascal może potwierdzić. Adrien: Jestem z ciebie dumny. Udowodniłaś, że jak się postarasz, to naprawdę potrafisz być dla wszystkich miła. Chloé: Ooo, Adrieniśku. Czyli jesteśmy przyjaciółmi na zawsze? Przyrzekasz? Adrien: Tak, przyrzekam. Chloé: A więc... Te makaroniki wyglądają paskudnie. Te są tak tłuste jak ich autorka. Tej ohydy nie skomentuję. Istny koszmar. Adrien: Ona się nigdy nie zmieni. Mogę? Marinette: Tak, jasne, ale… co? Adrien: Spróbować jednego. Marinette: Tak! No, no pewnie! O nie, przepraszam. Niezdara ze mnie. Adrien: Nic nie szkodzi. Wow. Naprawdę pyszne. Pieczesz równie dobrze jak tańczysz. Zobacz też... Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 2 en:Despair Bear/Transcript